


Lad's Night Out

by DustyMagpie



Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Yearning, boys night out, rippermerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: Jackie and Viktor are out for a few drinks, just the boy's and after a few too many the topic of conversation inevitably turns to V.
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174997
Kudos: 21





	Lad's Night Out

“That was Misty, she's made it home safe. And I stopped at the bar and got up a couple more beers and a couple more shots of tequila.” Jackie puts the glasses and bottles down on his and Viktors table. 

Jackie and Viktor are out for boy’s night. It was Misty’s idea. And seeing as how V was off doing her own thing, sulking or something, V had been vague about what she was doing, tonight was as good a night as ever!

“More tequila Jackie? Heh, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Trying!” Jackie laughs loudly as he playfully punches Viktor’s arm, “C’mon mano, it’s been ages since we’ve let loose without our women in tow.”

Viktor stops, beer bottle almost at his lips, “Our women?”

“Yeah, Me and Misty, you and V”

“Jack, I don’t know what you  _ think _ you heard, but me and V, not a couple.”

“Never said you were. But it’s always the four of us isn't it? And it’s not as if I ain't seen you checking her out.”

Viktor does not say anything to this, just takes a sip of his beer. What can he say anyway? It is true. After their night together he had not expected to ever see her again. V had ended up in his clinic by complete chance, not by choice. He still wonders what had possessed her to kiss him that night. Not that he was complaining, it is not every day that someone quite so attractive as V made a move on him, even if his reciprocation was ethically dubious. She had still been his patient after all. But that exceptional night was in the past. 

When Jackie had stopped by telling him he had a new friend to introduce him to he was shocked to say the least, a lot had changed since they had last seen her, but she still looked stunning. And from the look on her face, she was just and thrown by the whole situation as he was. She had looked like a deer in the headlights. Jackie, being his usual unobservant self hadn’t noticed that anything was amiss, so Viktor had turned on the ol’ Viktor Vector charm, a warm smile and a not too subtle wink. It had worked and had managed to ease the tension. For that afternoon at least. When they were finally able to speak to each other alone they had both agreed that it would be for the best to get to know each other, as friends, especially as they would be seeing a lot more of each other. V was not only working but living with Jackie. 

It is a shame that, for him at least, the plan had backfired spectacularly. Each day he got to know V a bit better, his interest in her grew. If only he was a younger man, then none of this would not be such a problem. The situation really wasn't helped by just how friendly V was towards him. She could be downright flirty at times, but then she also seemed like that with Jackie as well (except she would not hesitate to punch Jackie in the tit). Viktor liked to fool himself into thinking there was a certain something in her eyes when he helped her train, a spark that was for him. He does know that V had never asked Jackie for any help training. More than once their training had moved from boxing, Viktor’s specialty, to something else entirely. This normally ended with him on his back with V sitting in his chest grinning - All those play fights with Jackie have really taught her how to throw around large men.

Jackie claps Viktor round his shoulders with a large hand, “The night is young, let us drink like there is no tomorrow!”

Jackie is right, there is no point in dwelling on it. He just needs to enjoy a night out with his old friend and forget his troubles.

* * *

A couple of hours and several bottles of beer later.

“Have you ever noticed her nose when it does that thing?” Viktor drunkenly asks after taking another sip.

“Who’s nose?”

“V’s! When she gets embarrassed her nose does this thing. It’s so adorable.” 

How is Viktor that much drunker than him, Jackie wonders, has he been sneaking shots without him? 

“She’s so adorable when she gets flustered,” Viktor continues “And have you seen her in the ring? The focus! The determination! The punching power in such a small frame. Man, I feel sorry for any gonks that have to face her.”

It is clear now that Viktor is not actually interested in having a conversation. That he is only interested in getting things off his chest and talking about V.

Jackie knew Viktor had been sneaking in the odd glances at V when he could. Not that Jackie blamed him, chica had a fine behind. But Jackie had not realised just how much V had Viktor ensnared. He wonders if V knows.

“You know, me and V met before, right?”

“Oh?” Well now, thinks Jackie, this is new information.

“Yeah, a little while back, she ended up in my clinic one evening after a bad date.”

“Oh yeah,” Jackie interrupts, “I remember V telling me about that. Man, that was crazy.” 

“Yes, it was” says Viktor grinning ear to ear.

“It’s weird she didn’t mention anything about you though. I guess she didn’t know that we knew each other.”

“Huh, well I don’t blame her. She’s probably embarrassed ‘bout it all. Havin’ sex with an old man like me”.

Jackie almost chokes on his drink at the revelation. What the hell! How did he not know this? Damn V, how many other sexy secrets are you keeping?

“Na Vik, I doubt that. V’s just not the kind to kiss and tell is all. I mean, she kinda told me what happened, just kept it vague as to who she boned.” Jackie is trying to soothe Viktor’s ego but he had no clue about any of this

“Hmm I doubt that Jackie. But thanks, I know what happened was a total one off, she just wanted to thank me, be nice is all.”

“When have you ever known V to do something like that? If she did not like ya, you’d just get a thanks and that would be that. But I know for a fact! A fact! That she brings you presents man. Like the other week, she saw this book and the first thing she said was “Viktor would love this,” Said Jackie managing his best impression of V, “When she first moved in with me, she was always getting Mama Welles gifts to say thank you, even though she was broke, it’s how she shows she cares.”

“Hmmm, well it does not matter, V doesn't want it that way and that’s fine, we’re friends, that's all. I’d never want to lose that.”

“Yeah but,” say’s Jackie, “What if you found out that V did like you? What would you do then?”

A large smile briefly crosses Viktor’s face before returning to its current solemn mask. “Jackie we’re friends nothing more, I’d love it if it were more. But I’m just an old man to her.”

“Right choom, I’m about to tell you a story that I’ve never told anyone before,” Jackie begins, “It was not long after I’d joined the Devils and there was this guy there, a veteran boxer. Really nice, friendly, really sweet, made me feel right at home there. Man, I developed such a crush on him.” Jackie stares into the distance with a wistful smile of a trip down memory lane on his face. 

"Yeah Jack, I knew. You're not that subtle." 

"What? Seriously? You knew?" 

Viktor nods in response and he takes a sip of his beer. 

"oh. Well, the point I'm trying to make is you're a good guy and age is but a number. Shoot your shot with V. You might be surprised." 

Viktor just proceeds to grumble into his beer bottle. 

"Viktor," Jackie sighs, "You're a smart guy, but not when it comes to V. Come on, it's getting late, let's delta." 

* * *

"Morning Misty," Jackie says as he answers the holo.

"Morning babe, how was boy’s night out last night?" 

“Yeah, it was fun,” he tells her voice still full of sleep.

“How’s the hangover?”

“You know me sweetness, I’m made of strong stuff I -” Jackie stops as memories of last night's conversations hit him. “Misty you’ll never guess who has the hots for V?”

“What? Viktor finally admitted it?”

“Man, Señore Viktor has it bad! He ended up getting all moody and sad! He doesn’t think she likes him like that.”

“We’ve got to try and get them together Jackie.”

“Misty, Viktor told me they've already boned! Can you believe that…”


End file.
